New Friends
by Whitetiger30985
Summary: Just my thought on how the episode should have ended and how Shinn and Kira should have met each face to face in the end.


**New Friends**

It a had been almost six months since the war had ended. Almost everyone from the Archangel had returned to earth to pick up there lives and start over for a better future. Everyone who was apart of the Eternal had taken a little more time to return to there homes either on the earth or the Plants. The reason they took longer was upon Lacus orders to hide the ship once more just in case another incident should happen again, which they all hoped would not ever come. Everyone agreed and even Cagalli thought it was best to hide all the mobile suits from the Archangel and the Archangel just in case once it was back on earth.

After everything had been settled and Kira and Lacus were home, both Cagalli and Athrun had told them that they had worked out their problems. Then they told them that they had decided to marry not even a month after their return. Soon Kira had followed in his friend foot steps and asked Lacus to marry him, which she had nodded yes to. Almost everyone was over joy by their engagement and gave their best wishes to the happy couple. They were even happier when things started to settle down more as they all settle into a normal routine.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Lacus?" asked Kira. "Athrun and Cagalli are here."

"Yes," she had said as they had come out of their shared room. "Can we pick up some flowers on our way to the memorial cliff?"

He smiled at her and nodded as she took his hand and lead them to where his twin sister and brother-in-law were at. Meeting up with the other couple, they greeted each other and ask how the others were doing. Then they all went into the garden and picked out some flowers to bring with them. It didn't take to much time to pick a few out before they left their home to walk the beach to the memorial cliff a mile away.

As they walked, they each enjoyed the quietness around them. The sound of the ocean crashing into the beach and the wind gently blowing over them made them all feel at peace. For right now they didn't feel like they had to worry about anything. It was a good feeling to not having to have to deal with any more wars for just a while. They knew that all this might have to end sometime, but prayed that it wouldn't happy while they were alive or for the next generation and so on.

Coming upon the memorial, they notice that they weren't the only ones that had come up with visiting the place this day. There were at least five people there standing in front of the memorial that had been built after the first war between the Naturals and the Coorenators. Getting closer they each either new some of them or all of them. They other people were Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, and two machinates that had worked on the gundams during the battles. Not really sure how to deal with it both of the girls pulled closer to their guys.

It wasn't long after that, that the other party finally noticed them. They seem to be at a stand still looking at each other not knowing what to do. It went all a little longer before Lacus got up the courage and stepped away from Kira to lay the flowers down by the Memorial. Cagalli did the same as she stepped away from Athrun. Both males just watch them, as they still kept up their guard for anything that my happen. As the silent minutes passed it was becoming a little uncomfortable. Once again it was Lacus that had done something.

She turned to the other party. "Hello, I'm Lacus." Then she turned to Luna's sister, Meyrin. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you."

"Shinn," spoke Athrun looking the other guy in the eyes as he came up to Cagalli and Lacus with Kira close behind. "I would like you to my friend and brother-in-law Kira."

At hearing this every one of the other party eyes widened. They weren't too shocked to know that the ORB Princess and him were married, but to know that Kira was related to her. Looking closer at the two they could at least notice some similar things in their appearance. Even though they had different hair and eye color, they had almost the same facial structures. Kira nodded his head and then stepped forward to greet Shinn more properly.

Just before he could stick his hand out, Shinn came at him and tried to hit him in the face. In a quick move that no other coordinator could pull off that fast when defending one's self, Kira had side stepped to the right before ending up behind him. At first everyone thought Kira was going to get hit, which caused both Lacus and Cagalli to cry out his name.

"I'm fine," was all he said to the two before turning to Shinn. When this happened Luna was about to step in, but was stopped by her sister. "I know I probably deserved to be hit by you for several reasons you may have had. From what I have heard you had to go through a lot. The more I learned about you the more you reminded me of me." This seemed to shock everyone of the other party.

"Every time I thought I was doing the right thing I became confused or more lost than before in the first war. I grew up in a neutral territory in space before it was destroyed. I was raised with my neural foster parents around almost all Natural friends. Once I was brought into that war I didn't know who to really side with. I didn't know which one side was right or wrong. All I knew was that I didn't want my closest friends at the time to die. As time went on I learned the truth to some things that went on during the war, but there were still some things that went unanswered.

"When that war ended I was prepared to never pilot anything again, since I truly had never wanted to be apart of a war. I was willing to spend the rest of my time with my family and helping to raise the orphans from the previous war. When the last war happen I was willing to stay out of it, but it couldn't be help. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand around while someone killed those close to me or try to kill the ones that makes me feel at peace about what had happened to me in the first war. I and those that didn't want this war had to try and stop the war and find out the truth. Just like before both sides had alternate motivations to their main plans.

"There was only a hope to end all the fighting. One thing I know is that no one can decide our futures or realize that we are all the same beings even though some of us have some add features. I'm sure you probably feel the same about my thoughts with the resent one. The only things you can do are move on and try to begin a better future for yourself and those close to you. You can't alway dwell on those that you have lost in the months. You can only move on and live for them knowing that you would never forget them."

When Shinn missed, he was about to retaliate, but realized that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get any hits on Kira. He just turned around as he listened to Kira. The more he listened, the more his angrier began to leave him and his views about Kira had changed. He could understand Kira's thinking and took the words to his heart to help him move on.

Once Kira knew that Shinn understood, he stuck his hand out once more to make a point. Everyone stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Now that we at least have an understanding, I would like to say, Hello I'm Kira," he said with a gently smile to his face.

At first Shinn looked a little dumb founded, but soon he was shaking Kira's hand and replied, "I'm Shinn."

At that moment everyone smiled seeing the new friendship forming for a better future.


End file.
